Naruto: The Retrurn of the White Knight
by ryo bb
Summary: When you think you have one Uzumaki Naruto figured out, you have no idea. Shrouded by the darkest past he inherited from his ancestors that was even darker than the prisoner within him that would change the fate of the Shinobi World, Naruto had to figure out why he experiencing the memories of his ancestors and their glorious yet bloody lives.


Summary: when you think you have one Uzumaki Naruto figured out, you have no idea. Shrouded by the darkest past he inherited from his ancestors that was even darker than the prisoner within him that would change the fate of the Shinobi World, Naruto had to figure out why he experiencing the memories of his ancestors and their glorious yet bloody lives.

Chapter 1: The Vision

Fire – Rice Field Border, Valley of the End

The sound of roaring waterfall drowned by the sound of two super-powered Genin as they battled through the scorching hot day, the ground cracked, the trees burned, craters everywhere, weapons scattered and broken. Two boys, no older than thirteen-fourteen years old clashing and the sound of their fists met flesh were drowned by the waterfall.

Both were already supercharged. The boy with black-now ashen grey hair which was spiked down and reaching his waist, blue shirt tattered beyond repair, white pants caked by his own and his opponent's blood and dirt landed right at the foot of the Uchiha Madara's statue while his opponent, a blonde haired teen wearing orange overalls with the jacket have blue-white variations on it.

Both boys, the boy in blue-white had gained a rather demonic look on him. A pair of unnatural wings constructed by a webbed hand, his face ashen grey with black cross stretched on the bridge of his nose and extending right under his eyes. The other boy is enveloped in menacing orange reddish aura with the outline of a snarling, growling and hunched over fox.

"NARUTO! WE'LL END IT RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! GO BACK! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" The boy in blue, Uchiha Sasuke roared at his ex-teammate/friend/brother.

"NO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD RETURN BACK! YOU'RE DEFINITELY GOING BACK, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU HERE!" the boy in orange, Uzumaki Naruto shouted back.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I FEEL RIGHT NOW! I NEED THE POWER TO AVENGE MY CLAN, TO AVENGE MY FAMILY!"

"AND FOR WHAT COST? YOUR SANITY?"

"IF SANITY IS THE PRICE FOR ULTIMATE POWER, THEN SO BE IT! **GYAKU CHIDORI (Reversed One Thousand Birds)**!" the crackling, whipping and snapping racket the ultimate A-rank assassination ninjutsu disturbs the environment.

"Maybe I don't know how you feel, it still doesn't feel right to take a power that doesn't truly belonged to you, but I would use my curse to stop you." From Naruto's right arm his chakra cloak formed a protective shell before reddish-orange-purple orb of destruction formed right on his hand. "**Bijuudama Rasengan (Tailed Beast Ball Spiraling Sphere)****!**" the usual grinding voice was replaced by loud metallic hissing on Naruto's own A-rank assassination ninjutsu.

Both boys leapt in roughly same time before met with a clash in the middle, their speed, strength and equal danger on the two assassination jutsu. It didn't explode. Instead, black sphere created as they collide and the black sphere enveloped the two. Naruto, who hesitates from the very start of their battle, retracted his demonic powered Rasengan and nicked Sasuke's headband with his unnaturally sharp claws instead, on the other hand, Sasuke pierced right into Naruto's chest, right between the cavity of his heart and lung. The wound was severe anyway, so it was a moot point.

The sphere retracted and exploded in mighty boom before two person ejected out of it. Naruto fell on his backside while Sasuke fell face first. The first who woke from the blunt impact is Sasuke while Naruto lied there, his breath ragged and choked.

The sound of barking hounds, telltale of Kakashi's Ninken prompted Sasuke to hightail as far as he could while the rain covered his retreat. By the time Kakashi reached the battlefield, it was too late, Sasuke had gone while he want to chase and capture him, Naruto is on the outmost top of his priority, the boy is dying, if he didn't act fast, he'll lost the blonde.

So, with speed born out of fear and urgency, Kakashi carried Naruto all the way to Konoha personally while praying to whatever deity out there to spare the life of his student…

Konohagakure Hospital, Emergency Unit

The Emergency Unit was bursting with activity, both nurses and doctors alike scuttling like chickens cut off their heads, bodies transported to various places to be treated, most of the casualty today were two random Tokubetsu Jonin, Namiashi Raido and Itsurugi Genma while the rest of the casualty were Tokubetsu Genin, they were: Hyuuga Neji, who suffered puncture wound on his left shoulder and right kidney, he would survive the wound although he will have shorter hair from now on; Akimichi Choji who poisoned by his own chakra added with various bruises and scrapes; Inuzuka Kiba whose wound was inflicted by himself as well as several broken bones and some bruises; the only Chuunin of the group Nara Shikamaru only suffered a broken left pinky, weird; the worst wound was suffered by Uzumaki Naruto, ignoring the various cuts, bruises and some ruffled ends on his person, he had two gaping holes on his body, both were the shape of a thirteen years old fist, Sasuke's fist, the chakra inflicted damage would leave a nasty scar whether Naruto had the Kyuubi or not. It took Tsunade personally to stabilize, heal and patch whatever damage the blond suffered. It took six hours of intense operation with a distraught Sakura on the door, waiting.

For Sakura, she can't believe what Sasuke would do to dispose whatever obstacle that stood between him and his revenge, Naruto's condition when brought to the hospital was horrible, the copious amount of blood coming from two gaping holes on his torso, the fact that Naruto's breathing was laborious with him constantly coughing blood every so often broke Sakura's heart.

The last six hours was tormenting for her, it felt like eternity with the door of the operating room hasn't opened…anytime soon. Once Tsunade comes out of the operating room, her posture slackened, and she's exhausted. "T-Tsunade-sama…h-how's Naruto?" Sakura didn't want to hear her own voice right now…which sounded like a broken record.

"He made it out of the operation, he's one tough kid don't you worry. But…" the busty Kage bites off the bottom of her lips in hesitation.

"But…what? Don't let me hanging, Tsunade-sama! TELL ME!" Sakura pleaded.

"He's fell into a deep coma, it is a natural way of his body trying to shut itself down and fell into a deep slumber for him to properly mend. For how long though? I had no idea. I've frequently saw those types of wounds before; it was how Chidori wound looked like. He's lucky he's still alive, most of the Chidori victims didn't make it through the initial strike let alone through a complicated surgery. I almost lost him during the first three hours of surgery…though…I'm sorry, Sakura, but it seems he won't be awake anytime soon. If ever." The solemn tone of Tsunade's voice broke Sakura's heart even further, she hope the blond would be awoken…soon.

Sakura's emerald orbs shined with determination as she gazed at the busty woman with conviction unbeaten by anything else, with an intention…Sakura speaks of her desire. "That night I can't stop Sasuke-kun from leaving…and two days ago…I can't help the retrieval team to recover him…but…not anymore. Lady Tsunade…I want you to train me." Emerald orbs glinted with desire and determination. "Please."

Tsunade's honey eyes gazed at Sakura's face with detached disinterest before she saw two silhouette of Naruto and Sasuke's faces hanging over her frame. "Usually, I wouldn't took a Genin for an apprentice. I was about to starts the idea I proposed to Sarutobi-sensei during the Second Great War, the idea of a medic nin in every squad, and the applicants had to be at least Chuunin in ranks…but I would make an exception…you reminds me of myself on your age. Alright, I'll train you…personally. But I warn you, because you gain special privilege I wouldn't be soft on you, the training I will give you would be hard…and you would hate me in the end. Do you still wants to be trained by me?"

With an unflinching stare, Sakura's emerald eyes shone even fiercer with the prospect of a challenge. "Yes."

"Then…meet me at the special training area I've constructed for this kind of training." Tsunade said as she took her leave. Sakura gazed once more at Naruto's comatose frame before gripped her fists tightly and swore both for herself…and for Naruto. "I'll became strong…for you…and for Sasuke-kun. No more I would look at the both of you as you two steps ahead of me…I'll make the two of you looked at my back as I walked alongside the two of you…"

Three Months Later, July 14th 3019

The past three months was silent for everyone. With Naruto currently out of action and out of commotion, the rest of Konoha 11 strives themselves to be better. Neji had healed out from his wounds shy of three weeks after his surgery at the hospital, true to Shizune's words, Neji does had shorter hair which he wore on his standard low ponytail for his trouble.

Choji returned back to his gluttony self right after his recovery from the hospital, only to be sent back because he overate roasted pork slices from the Korean BBQ restaurant, right now he's training for a new ninjutsu his father promised for him. Shikamaru hates everything he did, even breathing was troublesome to him… (Author sweat-drop), Shino however beats himself because he can't help his comrades to recover the running Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee returns to his crazy self as he constantly trying to drove his body past its limits, now IN THE NAME OF YOUTH I SHALL SCALE THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN WITH ONE HAND ONE THOUSAND TIMES, YOSH! (Author gargle gasoline to get rid the taste of weirdness for a minute there), Gaara is…well, Gaara. While Kiba returned back to his wild self…once again trying to win the unwinnable heart of Hyuuga Hinata.

Ah, yes…Hinata. The only person of the whole village who could be comparable to a princess of a nation because of her status as the heiress of her clan, the love-struck lavender eyed beauty currently stayed at Naruto's bedside, monitoring his every intake and outtake of breath as she waited patiently for his recovery.

For the past three months, visiting and taking care of Naruto's comatose body was a pastime of hers beside pressing flower and gardening, the hobby she seems to share with her love interest, she took several missions that would brings her not only stronger…but also somehow helping Naruto to track Sasuke down. Just a month ago, her entire team plus Sakura was sent to retrieve a rare beetle called the Bikochu, this beetle was said to be able to track a person's smell for miles away, even days after the trail gone cold; a feat even Inuzuka-class ninken wouldn't be able to perform. Rare is because this peculiar beetle only breeds once every seven years, you can see the importance of this mission.

The mission is a total flop however, with no Naruto to help them fend off their Iwagakure adversaries, the mission was doomed to fail the first time the opposing team is within their sights…or rather…Hinata's sight. The aforementioned girl however got a new Jutsu to show off, the new and improved **Shuugohakke Rokkujuyon Shou (Protective Eight Trigrams 64 Palms**, a Juuken Nintaijutsu she develops, creates, and finish on her own.

Another mission was to track down the trail of one Yakushi Kabuto; Orochimaru's right hand man, back to the literal Snake's Pit and attempt to capture him, yet another failed mission with the interference of Fuuma Clan who got on her team's way all the way from the start. From this mission, she reverse engineering her clan's secret Ninjutsu the **Juuho Shoshiken (Gentle Steps: Twin Lion Fists)** to match Kabuto's **Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpels)** blows by blows. Though, she gained a new friend, a member of the Fuuma Clan who support the rebel faction to wrest control from Orochimaru's thrall, this new friend of hers is named Fuuma Sasame.

Right now, next at Naruto's bedside, Hinata had fallen asleep, yet once again. Hearing the breathing pattern of Naruto lulled her to sleep and she can't resist the temptation to lay her head next at Naruto's left arm while she gripped the said arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Peaceful in the outside was the exact contradiction on the inside, somehow…in his comatose state, Naruto witnessed visions that don't belong to him. The vision in question is more like a memory rather than visions or mere dream. In this so-called 'memories' he somehow knew what happened inside his head when he's out of commission.

He knows everything…yet still knows nothing, the nothing in this case is why he was shown these memories…after three memories of three different people, three different languages and three different ages later…he got his answer. The vision he saw is not a vision, but this is the authentic memories of his ancestors. Dating back to the legendary War of the Crusade, even before it, he even witnesses a vision of himself standing at the dawn of civilization gazing at what he assumes as first humans. He saw civilization long gone, he saw faces he never seen yet somehow he knew them, he knows name long forgotten and never mentioned in the history book, some even written yet these names mentioned in lore and legends, a mere fairy tale.

He knows techniques that were so ancient, yet familiar to him, it reminiscent him with the way ninjas nowadays uses. Sans the Ninjutsu of course. He saw himself navigates through the dense urban setting, running, weaving, dodging, and leaping every obstacle whether it was on the ground or on the rooftops, through the knee deep snow, through the scorching hot desert, through the frigid ice plates of the arctic, through the dense jungles as he navigates by the trees hunting wildlife and human alike.

He saw himself seducing various courtesans and ladies of various lords, slept with them and engaging them in luscious passion through the nights. When daylight rolled he posed as these white wraith-like figures, killing people, more often than not while hidden through the throngs of crowds, from hiding places…even in broad daylight.

He saw himself fighting through an entire battalion with a naught but a knife on himself…and emerges victorious. He saw himself traversing hell on high waters, saw ships firing at each other with the mixed smell of gunpowder, salty waters, burning woods and fabric, and the coppery smell of the blood of his victims.

He even saw himself as a woman, seducing a man he assumes as an assassination target, offering his/her flesh before silencing him forever. Him as this woman went through heartbreaking adventures and exhilarating trips of the lifetimes.

Finally, he saw himself decked in standard Jonin attire; kunai in hand as he flashed left and right, decimating an entire army within the blink of an eye, these visions lasted seemed like forever. Whether he aware or not, if not because of the Kyuubi, he would be driven insane.

The last vision he saw is back as this blond haired man gazing lovingly at a redheaded woman as the said woman gave birth to a familiar face, a face marked by whiskers like birthmarks, the vision fast forwarding to him battling the mighty Kyuubi as he weaved through familiar hand seals and summoning a familiar gigantic rusty red toad in blue robes wielding a familiar gigantic dosu before sacrificed himself by summoning the almighty Shinigami, sealing the tailed beast into the whiskered baby before the man and woman passed their last rites and wishes to the baby before passed away. The vision then invaded by flash of bright light before he opened his eyes to find himself laying in the hospital bed, and a familiar indigo head resting next to him. He found his voice as he greeted the girl. "Hinata?"

Hinata heard the voice…at first she refuses to believe the voice belonged to him. "Hinata?" the voice once again roused her from her slumber, another call make her exhale in annoyance before opening her eyes…and found her lavender orbs widens in disbelief. Right before her eyes, Uzumaki Naruto…is finally awakened from his coma.

Gripping his hands and letting it go, the lavender eyed beauty ran for the halls to call for a medic nin who in turn will call on Tsunade. Not long after, the busty Hokage entered with a look of a concerned mother.

"You've awake." Tsunade said with a warm voice.

"Yeah, how long I've been out?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit, but in turn his back voiced its protest by creaking and cracking angrily.

"You're out for three months. The wounds you sustained make you slip into a rather deep coma. Are you feeling okay?" Tsunade in turn asked.

"I'll be fine. How about the others?"

"They've mended rather nicely; you're the last man to wake from your coma. And do not worry about the Konoha Elders, they won't nag on you or me because of your mission failure, in fact they thanked you because of Sasuke's rash action made Konoha look bad and they pinned all of it to him and they will entry his name into Konoha's Bingo Book, yours would be updated for it."

"Bingo book? So, he's a rouge now eh?"

"Yep, and A-ranked at that. Now, you should rest, Hinata watch him for me alright?"

"Before you goes out of that door, I wanted to ask you something." Naruto's expression turned serious, the kind of serious Tsunade never saw, not even when he discovered that Kabuto was a mole for Orochimaru. The blonde turned at Hinata with a pleading expression. "Hinata, I must talk to her alone, would you return back here tomorrow?" the Hyuuga heiress nodded before excusing herself and left the room and the building. Few hand seals later that Tsunade recognized as Sound-Proof Jutsu, her face gained the same serious expression as the boy she view as her surrogate son.

"What is it, what is so serious that you casted Sound-Proof Jutsu for?" Tsunade asked as she took a seat since she knew it would be serious and would take a while.

So… Naruto narrated what he 'saw' during his comatose state…

XXXXXX

"...And that what happens." Naruto finished his narration.

"I see, may I saw this symbol if I could?" Tsunade asked. Reaching for the clipboard that contained his stats and frequent medical report, Naruto flipped the paper while bit his thumb till it bleed and drew the symbol he saw with his blood.

And Tsunade gasped on what she saw. It was a rather familiar symbol, one she never saw for the last 14 years, it was a stylized 'A' shaped symbol, it took the rough drawing of a candle's flame. The red lines created from Naruto's blood are a symbol long forgotten but some will recognize it instantly, for it was the symbol of the assassins.

Seeing the recognition and concern on Tsunade's face, Naruto knew that the meaning of that symbol is either bad or good for his health. "I never thought you'll relive your ancestor's memories so soon. I'd expect you to relive it when you turned eighteen." At this, Tsunade smirked. "You're indeed your mother's son after all."

Naruto smirked back. "Then what should I do?" Naruto asked at her.

Tsunade turned her honey emerald gaze towards the Hokage Mountain where the four faces of her predecessor carved. "That, is the question only the Shodai could answer. Maybe you'll find your answer on his final resting place. There's a hidden tomb behind the Hokage Monument, it was the true graves where all past Hokages being buried instead of the Konoha Heroes Cemetery. You should go there. Remember, Naruto. Blood is thicker than water, and therefore, it may reveal the passage of a hidden door." Tsunade said with a small smile. "Godspeed, Naruto."

The blonde boy nods as he gets up from his hospital bed before he darted towards the window.

To be continued…


End file.
